The Worst Hyena We Know
The Worst Hyena We Know to piosenka śpiewana przez Janję, Cheeziego i Chungu w odcinku Ratunek na Złej Ziemi. Janja śpiewa ją, aby pokazać Skazie, jak bardzo Jasiri jest ,,zła" ponieważ przyjaźni się z Lwią Strażą i respektuje Krąg Życia. Tekst Wersja polska Janja: :Bo hiena ma być podła i hiena ma być zła :I nagle masz Jasiri, która inną bajkę gra :Jest miła dla zwierzaków, gdy to mówię to drżę :A mą drużynę i mnie traktuje gorzej niż źle :Bo jest zła, okropna i już :Cheezi i Chungu: :Och zła :Janja: :I wkurza mnie gorzej niż kurz :Cheezi i Chungu: :Tak zła :Janja: :Sama słodycz i miód :Taka hiena z niej cud :Hiena zła, tak zła, tak zła, okropna i już :I raz ją spotykamy, mówię: "Co zrobisz nam?" :Choć było trzech na jedną, padłem tam, słowo dam :I słyszę ten jej śmiech, szczerzy białe swe kły :A potem bije nas, ta kobieta ma styl :Bo jest zła, okropna i już :Cheezi & Chungu: :Och zła :Janja: :I wkurza mnie gorzej niż kurz :Cheezi & Chungu: :Tak zła :Janja: :Sama słodycz i miód :Taka hiena z niej cud :Hiena zła, tak zła, tak zła, okropna i już :Czy wspominałem już Kiona? :Cheezi: :Nie, jeszcze nie :Janja: :Co za para, słów mi brak :Cheezi: :Jej, nie wiedziałem :Janja: :I kiedy walczą razem :To już na nich sposobów brak :To drażni mnie tak! :Chungu: :Mnie tak samo! :Cheezi: :Mnie też :Janja: :Bo jest zła, okropna i już :Cheezi i Chungu: :Och zła :Janja: :I wkurza mnie gorzej niż kurz :Cheezi i Chungu: :Tak zła :Janja: :Sama słodycz i miód :Taka hiena z niej cud :Hiena zła, tak zła, tak zła, okropna i już Wersja angielska Janja: : Hyenas should be rotten : Hyenas should be mean : But then you got Jasiri : She's like nothing that you've seen : She's nice to other creatures : Yeah, the Circle of Life : But when it comes to my guys : She causes nothing but strife : She's the worst hyena we know : Cheezi & Chungu: : So bad : Janja: : She makes me mad just at hello : Cheezi & Chungu: : So mad : Janja: : Yeah, she's friendly and kind : Drives me out of my mind : She's the worst, the worst : The worst hyena we know : So when we got to face her : Like what just happened now : We got her all outnumbered : But she beats us somehow : She gives a little laugh : And a cute little smile : But then she kicks our tails : And she does it in style : She's the worst hyena we know : Cheezi & Chungu: : So bad : Janja: : She makes me mad just at hello : Cheezi & Chungu: : So mad : Janja: : Yeah, she's friendly and kind : Drives me out of my mind : She's the worst,the worst : The worst hyena we know : Did I forget to mention Kion? : Cheezi: : Yeah, you did : Janja: : She and him are like best friends : Chungu: : I did not know that Janja: : And when they're both together : It's impossible to defend : When will it end? : Chungu (spoken): : I don't know! : Cheezi (spoken): : Me neither! : Janja: : She's the worst hyena we know : Cheezi & Chungu: : So bad : Janja: : She makes me mad just at hello : Cheezi & Chungu: : So mad : Janja: : Yeah, she's friendly and kind : Drives me out of my mind : She's the worst, the worst : The worst hyena we know Wideo Kategoria:Piosenki